Que no te de Lastima
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: "No queria ninguna lastima, ningunos medios-intentos de darme una mano. Creare un lugar en este mundo para mi y mi criatura por mi misma." Faberry. Traduccion al español de "Pity me not". Lean y comenten!


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Glee no me pertenece y hasta cierto punto tampoco esta trama. Sin embargo, la forma en la que la desarrollar****é**** es completamente mía. **

**Resumen: "No quería ninguna lastima, ningunos medios-intentos de darme una mano. Crear****é**** un lugar en este mundo para mi y mi criatura por mi misma".**

**Géneros: Romance, drama, familia, amistad. **

**Parejas: Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, tal vez otras parejas que son cánones. Si, ustedes saben cuales son. **

**Notas de Autora: Vino a mí mientras mis padres conducían al lado del mar, y se quedo y fluyo y tenía que ser.**

"_Que no te de lastima"_

Por

Bloody Violet Heart

Capitulo Uno: _Me encontré rodeada de realidad_

A veces, no me avergüenzo de decir – bueno, puede que este un poquito avergonzada – que me gusta pretender. Me siento en cualquier lado, escogiendo al azar de los lugares que aparecen frente a mis ojos, y observo mis alrededores. Miro a las personas o a los animales o a los objetos inanimados, me refiero a cosas como la basura por que a veces miro los arboles y las flores y el suelo y el mar o el cielo y sus nubes, y todo eso tiene vidas, sabes. En ocasiones hace diferencia, si estoy mirando los seres vivos o no, si contienen calor debajo de sus pieles o solo infinito frio en sus superficies. En otras ocasiones, hace poca a ninguna diferencia, en lo absoluto.

Me pregunto cual será hoy.

Se siente como que debería ser diferente, sentada aquí sobre esta fría y rígida piedra inmutada por, ¿cuantas horas? No importa. He estado aquí suficiente tiempo para haber visto los cambios en el cielo, como las nubes grises que cubren todo el techo de la Tierra se unifican en una única entidad con promesas de fuertes lluvias. Quisieron embaucar, aunque yo prefiero la palabra: mentir. Como muchos otros mintieron puesto que no dejaron caer el agua sobre nosotros, sobre mí. Quisiera decir que eso quería, que le daba la bienvenida, pero estoy más o menos indiferente a ello. No a sus mentiras, eso me molestó en gran cantidad. Las nubes bailaron frente a mis ojos y se burlaron de mí, tal vez, moviéndose con el viento y cambiando de color hasta que se disiparon. Pocas quedaron dispersas para acompañar al sol que había empezado a abandonarme también. El también cambió, su grave luz a la que le encantaba hacerme sudar sin importar a donde fuera se debilito lentamente regando los cielos con azules claros y suaves anaranjados, fluidos amarillos y lindos rosas; todos esos colores disfrutando de su in-obstruida libertad.

Hay momentos en los que pienso que debería odiar al cielo. Pero supongo que no es verdaderamente su culpa, no debo odiarlo por tener lo que deseo, pero puedo sentir aversión por mofarme con lo que ya no – con lo que nunca tuve.

Creo que esta bien. Cuando la gente pierde algunas cosas gana otras. No estoy muy segura de que gané en este instante, pero hay una luna brillante arriba en este negro cielo y me hace sentir un poco menos sola; aunque muy solitaria al mismo tiempo. Si estuviera sentada en el medio del desierto durante la noche probablemente me sentiría justamente de esta manera, excepto que allí mi piel se estaría congelando a diferencia de ahora donde mis huesos son los que se han vuelto un glacial.

Al otro lado de este océano falsas estrellas iluminan el firmamento. Un poco de tierra se ha extendido lejos de su núcleo y los humanos no han perdido tiempo en tomar ventaja de ello. No hay rascacielos pero puedes ver el contorno de casas, solo el perfil ya que sigue estando muy oscuro. Se ven dos líneas paralelas compuestas de estas luces, las cuales no sé de que forman parte, suspendidas en el aire y tienen esa machina que conozco como la estrella, apagada con unas cuantas luces en su centro y su circunferencia.

La feria esta dormida, no es tiempo de que despierte aún. Pero despertará algún día, un día cercano, y cuando lo haga se llenara de personas y dulces y alegría y felicidad.

Me pregunto cuando yo despertaré, aunque concedo estar más curiosa por saber cuando caí dormida, justamente dentro de esta horrible pesadilla.

Se suponía que yo…hay tantos 'se suponía' que supongo no debo preocuparme mas por ello. Todos los 'posibles' y los 'y si tal vez' y los 'cualquier' ya no existen. No hay nada mas que el ahora, y mi ahora definitivamente no es lo que quería y mi ahora puede que me deje sin emociones por momentos o abrumada de ellas en otros, pero es mi ahora.

Y en mi incertidumbre sobre mi próxima acción, debo tomar alguna.

Tal vez ya no soy Quinn Fabray, pero sigo siendo Quinn, o lo que queda de ella.

Así que si, a veces me gusta pretender. Que en realidad no soy los restos de Quinn Fabray, que no estoy sentada aquí sola y abandonada sobre una fría piedra al lado de una desolada calle en una aun más fría noche. Sino que actualmente estoy en casa, sentada con mis padres y una taza de chocolate caliente, hablando con mi madre sobre que vestido debo usar en la Iglesia el próximo domingo mientras mi padre lee el periódico y nos mira con una sonrisa de aprobación. Porque el podrá estar orgulloso y ambos pueden seguir regodeando de su perfecta hijita quien esta en el club de Castidad, no preñada con un hijo que ni siquiera es de su novio.

Pretendo que mi vida es ciertamente buena. Pero más que nada, pretendo que tengo a alguien que me ama. Quien verdaderamente me ama, por quien fui, por quien soy, por quien seré, alguien que me ama aun con mis errores y que busca mis virtudes solo para hacérmelas ver. Alguien que me ama por todo lo que soy yo, quienquiera que sea esa.

Sin embargo, esta es la realidad y en mi realidad todas mis imaginaciones son nada más que la mejor película creada por Hollywood.

Debería levantarme de esta piedra he ir a buscar algo de comer. Tal vez me fastidie yo misma, pero no hay forma de que prive a mi hijo de comer antes de que tan siquiera haya nacido.

Tal vez Clarice tenga algo para regalar.

* * *

"Lo siento niña, pero hoy al ser sábado todo se vendió". Levantó sus hombros casualmente, pero puedo ver en sus oscuros ojos que en realidad lo lamenta. Asentí y me vire para salir de allí. El restaurante de Clarice siempre tiene la mejor sopa; me hubiera gustado algo caliente para mi bebe esta noche.

"Sabes cielo, siempre puedes ir al Centro." La miré y rápidamente y moví mi cabeza en negativo. No soy un caso de caridad, aun si la estoy pidiendo de esta vieja mujer. Pero no, no voy a poner a mi bebe a pasar por ese tipo de ambiente. Es difícil de creer por que las calles son difíciles pero ese lugar repleto de personas sin hogar, adictas y criminales, ese era peor. Tan solo acercarse es peligroso, te pueden asaltar allí mismo frente al edificio, pero también es arriesgado para mi salud y por una muy importante extensión, para la salud de mi bebe.

"¿Entonces, que tal la Iglesia?" Logró tanto gritar como susurrar esa última palabra.

"De ninguna manera." Dije rápidamente. Ve a la iglesia y obtén una comida y un viaje de ida, pero sin vuelta, a Servicios Sociales. Si lo pienso, suena como el plan más racional, pero luego, perdería aun mas libertad. Tengo que pensar en tanto las cortas como largas consecuencias de mis acciones. Si hay algo que he aprendido, es eso.

"Gracias, de todos modos." Le dije a Clarice y comencé un paso ligero lejos de allí, no vaya a ser que ella, pensando en ayudarme, llame a Servicios Sociales. No creo que lo haga ya que no lo hizo la primera vez, ni la segunda o ninguna de las veces en que he venido. Pero algunos paisajes son lo suficiente para derretir el corazón del hombre más duro y esa envejeciente mujer de cabellos grisáceos, quien amablemente me daba sus sobras, no era ni tenia corazón de piedra ni era un hombre.

* * *

Tres noches consecutivas sin cena, esto es definitivamente malo para mi nene, ¿pero que le voy a hacer?

No debí permitir que mi orgullo se metiera en el medio. Hoy, al ser un día feriado, la mayoría de los lugares están cerrados, hacienda este en el cuarto día que pasare sin comida. Esto no es aceptable, estoy hambrienta y solo puedo imaginar el tipo de tortura que esto debe ser para mi hijo.

Al primer lugar al que fui fue al de Clarice, pero obviamente estaba cerrado; ni siquiera sé que celebramos hoy.

Bajando esta calle hay tantas tiendas, mas de la mitad de ellas venden comida ya sea recién cocinada o cruda para que los clientes se las lleven a casa. Sin embargo hoy, ninguna esta abierta.

Mi estomago me empieza a doler, puedo sentir como comienza a cerrarse en si mismo disparando dolor hacia mis costillas. Por un segundo, me recuesto contra una pared a lo que me re-oriento. Unos cuantos minutos luego, retomo mi andar hacia unas pequeña fuente. Una agua sucia pero deshonestamente clara entra en mi boca creándose camino hacia mis paredes internas; es ligeramente refrescante aunque muy preocupante.

Me vuelvo a levantar con un poco mas de seguridad continuando mi camino por la calle prácticamente desierta. Una cuadra mas abajo hay un hombre bajando cajas plásticas de su camión, estas están llenas de algún tipo de fruta.

No cometamos el mismo error dos veces, hacia el lado te vas orgullo.

"¿Podría por favor coger una manzana?" Le pregunto al hombre a medida que me voy acercando.

"¿Que?" Sus cejas se acercan en su frente.

"Me-me preguntaba si me podría dar una manzana." Repetí con un poco mas de fuerza pero con la misma cortesía.

"¿Tienes un dólar con veinte-siete centavos?" Puedo casi saborear cuan cínica fue esa oración.

"No tengo dinero." Estipule, tratando de controlar mi ceño.

"Entonces no puedes tener una manzana." Su tono y su reanudación de bajar cajas de su camión me descartaron por completo.

"Pero señor, me muero de hambre." Mi voz se volvió más débil. En toda honestidad no me esperaba que el fuera tan cruel como para negarme una simple manzana. Solo había pedido una.

"Y yo soy pobre." – El dijo, bajando de la parte posterior de su vehículo para parase frente a mi. – "Mira niña, no puedo y no voy a darte nada. Ve y párate debajo de un semáforo o en una esquina. Probablemente obtengas mas trabajo con la ultima, pero seria aun mejor si te consigues un verdadero trabajo como el resto de nosotros. Ahora vete." Dio un paso más cerca de mí y yo di una hacia atrás.

Lo observe por un momento y apreté mis dientes, luego me di la vuelta y camine lejos de ahí lo mas rápido que lo que me quedaba de dignidad me permitiera. ¿Como se atreve? ¿Qué me vaya a pedir dinero como hacen los drogadictos debajo de los semáforos? ¿Acaso implico el que yo debería prostituirme? !Que insulto! No permitiré que mi hijo conozca que su madre hizo tales cosas. No soy ese tipo de niña.

Sin embargo, si soy una niña, apenas con dieciséis años. Que me consiga un trabajo dijo. Pues, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo si alguien me lo fuera a dar.

¡Que despreciable cabron!

Que…humillante…

* * *

Las lágrimas han oscurecido mi visión, desenfocado mis cientos de pensamientos al punto de confusión. Camine un largo trecho y por un largo rato no sabia hacia donde iba. Mis pies me han cargado hasta aquí, I donde desearía nunca volver tanto como quisiera nunc haberme ido.

En el exterior, nada ha cambiado. No hay una cerca blanca para protegerlos físicamente pero todo el mundo sabe que hay una barrera imaginaria manteniendo fuera a todos los que mi familia considera inferiores. Nunca tuvimos un perro por que mi padre los encontraba demasiado molestosos y mi madre jamás se encargaría de su cuidado. Pero la casa sigue siendo tan intimidante como siempre. Exuberantemente e innecesariamente grande, pintada con impecables blancos y cremas y un ligero toque de marones oscuros en el techo y en las esquinas verticales y con sus propias postes de luz guiando el camino hacia la entrada.

Todo era presunción. No la riqueza, eso era tan real como mi predicamento; la casa era tan afluente en el interior como en el exterior. No obstante, eso era todo lo que tenían, y durante ese tiempo de mi vida también era todo lo que yo tenia. ¿Quien de nosotros era más mísero ahora? ¿Yo por tener nada más que las lecciones aprendidas, o ellos por tener nada más que lo que pudieran comprar?

Estuve cegada por tanto tiempo que la claridad me resulta abrumadora. Esta familia, que solía ser mía, carece horriblemente de integridad. YO también lo hacia, y por lo que estoy apunto de hacer creo que rectitud no debe ser una palabra asociada con los Fabrays.

Me he fijado, que he tomado cuenta de todo mientras seguía caminando, bajando por la acera, a través de la carretera y hacia el pórtico de los Fabrays. Pestañeo mis ojos para librarme de los residuos inútiles lagrimas y trato de mirar por la ventada. Todo esta oscuro lo cual significaría que mis padres o no están en casa o están durmiendo. Me falta la hora del día, probablemente siete o cerca, pero si recuerdo que hoy es Domingo.

Domingo es importante para los católicos, especialmente para los católicos hipócritas.

Me llena de alivio el saber que mis padres estan fuera manteniendo sus reputaciones de impecables cristianos. Lanzo una mirada a mis alrededores hacia las otras casas y al ver a nadie respiro profundamente, pero la acción no hace nada para calmar el traqueteo de mis nervios. Trato de relajarme, aunque sé que casa silenciosas no es sinónimo de casas vacías, y que los pórticos vacantes no significa vecinos ciegos. Es algo difícil de hacer, relajarme como si esto fuera algo cotidiano. Dudo que hubiera sido mas sencillo aun si en realidad lo fuera.

"Concéntrate." – me susurro a mi misma. – Esto es por ella." Inhalo nuevamente y me quito de encima de la alfombra que dice: "Bienvenidos".

"Maldita sea!" No esta debajo. Me levanto y miro a mi alrededor, ¿Dónde podría estar? Acepto que una vez le dije que el esconder la llave extra debajo de la alfombra de entrada era demasiado fácil, pero el no tenia que seguir mis consejos en este preciso momento. ¿No había dicho el que el lugar mas obvia era siempre el mas difícil de encontrar?

Exasperadamente, deslizo una mano por mi largo pelo rubio hasta el final de mi nuca con un fuerte jalón. Lo que necesito, la herramienta mas importante estaba ahí adentro.

"Dios…" Levanto mis ojos y ruego en silencio. La Biblia ha hablado muchas veces de acciones equivocadas por las razones correctas. ¿No me podrían conceder este momento también?

Baje la cabeza a la vez que resurgían mis lagrimas, pero antes de que pudieran inundar mis esferas mi Mirada callo en una gruesa placa de cristal sobre la pared; 'Y Dios hizo al hombre en su imagen, en la imagen de Dios él fue creado. Génesis: 27'. Tendría que ser mi padre quien escogió esa específica frase, de toda la Biblia el tenia que escoger esa. Por Dios, el hombre no podía ser más creído.

No obstante…el lugar mas obvio…

Cuidadosamente levanto la placa. Mis ojos se fijan en la pared detrás de esta donde una llave espera. Agradecidamente, la encierro en mi mano y no pierdo tiempo en entrar en la casa.

No estoy siendo sobre confiada al ignorar mis alrededores dirigiéndome directamente a mi objetivo. No diría que estoy extremadamente confiada tampoco. Soy incapaz de cuidarme de mis potenciales errores, de la posibilidad de que alguien me haya visto y llamado a la policía o si tal vez me han reconocido y están en camino para preguntarme si todo esta bien. Sería algo bastante extraño el encontrar a la hija de los Fabrays escabulléndose para entrar a su propia casa después de estar ausente por tan largo tiempo; pero estoy segura de que mi padre se ha encargado de cubrir ese agujero con alguna débil excusa.

No significa que estoy completamente consciente de todo lo que ocurre ahora mismo. Escucho nada excepto mi propia respiración y siento nada más que los latidos violentos de mi corazón contra mi pecho. Lo veo todo y nada pero se exactamente hacia donde voy.

Subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo, el cuarto de mis padres siempre esta abierto al igual que esa gaveta en su lado de la cama. Porque, ¿Quién osaría traicionar al hombre de la casa? Que bastardo tan arrogante.

La sensación es completamente desconocida; un frio que solo el metal puede lograr azota mi mano. Pero está bien. Es una herramienta para ser utilizada solo en emergencias.

Quiero considerarlo extraño cada vez que lo toque.

* * *

Necesito una mascara y jacket, pero no tengo ninguno.

Tengo pocos materiales a mi ventaja. Ningún rey iría a la guerra de esta manera, pero tengo otras cosas, que probablemente no están a mi ventaja tampoco.

Cosa intangibles como la motivación – una motivación erróneamente alimentada – y una necesidad, mas como una desesperación, que me empujan hacia adelante. Continúo diciéndome que no tengo opción. Que soy el tipo de persona que se aferra a la pelea antes que a la huida, que esto es una emergencia que reclama medidas drásticas para tiempos drásticos.

Escucho, como la disminuyente luz de un hada que muere, en la esquina mas lejana de mi cabeza una voz que habla de razón. No le presto atención, el tableteo de mi trabajosa respiración obstruye mi entendimiento y presiento que tengo poco tiempo para detenerme y tratar de comprenderla.

Este es un momento de ahora o nunca. La oscuridad ha hecho su nido en la pequeña Liba y cada una de las personas con hogar al cual regresar lo han hecho. El chirrido de mis desgastados teniss crean un eco por toda la desértica calle mientras me voy acercando a la estación de gasolina.

Apresuro mi paso, aprieto con fuerza mi mano derecha y con una fuerza que pensé había perdido ayer, tiro de la puerta reventándola contra la ventana contigua.

El empleado queda sorprendido por un segundo, pero atemorizado en el siguiente.

"Levanta las manos y no te muevas carajo." Casi puedo oír el trago que sube por su garganta mientras sus brazos temblorosos me obedecen.

¿Cuándo me salieron estas agallas, o cuando perdí tanto sentimiento? Es como si no estuviera aquí. Me pregunto si mi criatura estará avergonzada de mí o sumamente orgullosa de su madre. Sin un temblor en mis propios brazos agarro fuertemente mi arma y me acerco al muchacho; la falta de pelo facial revela su juventud, no puede ser mucho mayor que yo. Me aprovecho de su poca experiencia y de mi infame cara de bicha para intimidarlo.

"Dame una carretilla." Ordeno, sacudiendo ligeramente mi brazo para énfasis. El muchacho se estremece como si ya le hubiera disparado antes de darme la carretilla más cercana; una que estaba precisamente al final del mostrador a la derecha, colindante a él.

La tomo. – "Manten las manos arriba." – Le repito dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hacia un tablillero lleno de comida chatarra.

Emparejo la pistola con la parte superior de su cuerpo lanzando ligeras miradas a la mercancía antes de devolver mis enojados ojos a él. Esto no es apropiado, muffins de chocolate, papitas, galletas, ¿Qué es esto, tiburones de dulce? Nada de eso cualifica como una nutrición decente, pero tendrá que servir.

Cojo unos pocos muffins y esos extraños tiburones de dulce pensando en mi azúcar y empujo la caretilla con mi pie en busca de los artículos enlatados. Otra mirada al muchacho para mantenerlo en su lugar, aun esta parado nerviosamente; como debe estar, así que continúo con mi asalto.

"Rachel!" Un siseo urgente lleno de advertencia y preocupación parece haberme congelado en mi lugar. Mis brazos caen a mis lados como jalados por la tierra. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa mientras la gravedad aumenta únicamente para mí. Solo ms ojos pueden moverse para caer en la pequeña figura de esa muchacha. La que no tiene culpa propia pero siempre ha estado presente para ver la mía.

"Quinn." Susurra, tan silenciosamente que de no haber estado mirándole la cara no me hubiera percatado del sonido. Considera la posibilidad de que en realidad ella no pronuncio una palabra puesto que verla aquí en esta alegada vacía gasolinera pudiera fácilmente ser una alucinación traída frente a mí por el hambre, pero luego doy por hecho que nadie ha sido capaz de saltarse su voz; yo no era excepción. Y el imaginármela tan perfecta como jamás admitiré que es, seria darme demasiado crédito.

El susto que me devuelve a la realidad no es la imagen de Rachel Berry parada al final de la tienda, ni su expresión, llena de confusión y arrepentimiento. Es algo mucho más ruidoso, el chillido constante de una alarma, el golpe de una puerta de madera y el colapso de rejas de metal todas sobre mis rutas de escape inmediato.

Rápidamente giro mi cabeza hacia el mostrador para encontrarlo vacío. El muchacho debió haber activado la alarma antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Brevemente me pregunto si debo ir detrás de él, ¿pero para que? De todas las cosas que soy, una asesina no es una de ellas, tampoco una secuestradora. Pero si esta puerta esta abierta…

Tomo la carretilla y corro alrededor del mostrador hacia la puerta por la que presume el empleado salió. Giro la cerradura y siento como se enciende el coraje en mi estomago de girar y jalar y empujar y tener nada de suerte en abrir la puerta. Lanzo mi hombro con toda mi fuerza contra ella y cuando esto no funciona la pateo, una y otra vez. Pero hasta yo sé que es mas para alivianar mis frustraciones que para intentar abrirla, por que apenas la marque.

Salgo de atrás del mostrador y tiro la caretilla con todo lo que tiene dentro contra la ventana, las cuales tampoco se quiebran. Así que permito que mi cuerpo caiga al piso y abrazo mis rodillas contra mi pecho mientras permito que mis lagrimas corras por mis mejillas.

Supongo que esto es lo que hay.

Debe ser el karma o alguna mierda como esa. ¿Fue tal vez cuando me permití fornicar fuera del matrimonio? ¿O por mentir sobre el padre de mi criatura? ¿Tal vez el mentirle por omisión a mis padres? Si voy mucho mas atras de eso, pudo haber empezado con palabras como 'RuPaul, Man-hands y Treasure Trail'.

Me asomo a mirarla segura de que sigue aquí en el mismo lugar observándome. Y me sorprendo al encontrar una solitaria lágrima que baja por su mejilla izquierda. No puedo discernir la expresión. Sus ojos guardan algo que desconozco. Aunque creo que tiene poca importancia.

Ya puedo ver el primer carro de policía frenando frente a la tienda. ¿Cuál es el apuro? No voy a ningún lado.

Continuará...

**N/A: No olviden dejar comentarios. ¡Las críticas constructivas son grandemente bienvenidas! ^-^**


End file.
